


Two Knights

by PaleAutumn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bleach Brave Souls, Cacao Society, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Fluff, Knights and mages, M/M, Overlord Shiro ruined me tbh, Overlord Shirosaki, This is inspired by the bleach game, it's kind of one sided?, just imagine me screeching as they announced Overlord Shiro pls, there's like a taste of GrimmShiro here, what more could u want out of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/pseuds/PaleAutumn
Summary: Sudachi Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki are both knights of the same kingdom. They have a very similar background and set of skills and attend the same knight school. However, one event can change everything. One event can set two people who were once alike on two completely different paths as they walk further and further apart ...





	Two Knights

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this story exists is because Bleach Brave Souls decided to hit me in the face with a new Hollow Ichigo character and I love him with my entire life okay afjkdfj He's so perfect with his extra af clothes and his new lines god.

His sword was knocked right out of his hand from the force of the hit. Ichigo attempted to force himself back with a kick to the ground to retrieve his weapon, but was stopped when his enemy got behind him to block his path. Without a moment’s pause, its sword began to collect energy. With one swipe, Ichigo was sent flying and hit a nearby tree. His armor covered most of the damage, allowing him to recover quickly and spin around to keep an eye on his opponent. The force of the attack left a few dents in it, but it was going to have to be enough for now. However, going without a weapon …

When watching his enemy draw closer, Ichigo couldn’t help feeling fear. The aura around his enemy was shifting in response to its strength. If he looked hard enough, Ichigo would see the red coloration of it glow. Ichigo knew running for his sword wasn’t an option, not with his speed that was so much lower than his opponent’s.

Ichigo shifted in his armor, desperately hoping that there were other knights and mages nearby. He was an idiot to think that he could handle this on his own. Not against this enemy. He watched as the sword gathered all the energy in the air, encasing itself around it. It whipped up the wind around it. Letting out a shaky breath, Ichigo closed his eyes as his enemy raised the sword up.

* * *

“You’re … Shirosaki …” Ichigo blinked at said person, almost adoringly. When he enlisted as a knight in training, he never thought he’d meet him here. Even when he knew they’d be training in the same place. There wasn’t a person in their kingdom who hasn’t heard of his name. The child prodigy: Sudachi Shirosaki. He’d never seen him in a fight yet, though, by the praises he earns from his instructors, it would be an honor to even catch a glimpse of a fight. There were even rumors that the instructors, trained knights in the army, couldn’t stand up against him. He was the pride and joy of the Palsifal kingdom.

When he was called out to, Shirosaki tilted his head off the side with a raised eyebrow. He was already used to people giving him looks and calling his name, so it no longer surprised him. “If you’re going to ask me to train or duel, I’m going to decline. But I’m willing to sign whatever possession you want.”

“What?” Ichigo didn’t process what he said.

“You reacted the way you did because you know who I am, so I assumed.”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I … I don’t want anything. I’m just surprised is all.”

As if hearing that pleased him, Shirosaki grinned. “I know it’s hard meeting someone like me, but you’ll get used to it. Especially when we start practicing dueling.”

At this point, Ichigo’s shock was almost completely gone. When everything Shirosaki was saying was registering more quickly, the admiration he originally had was also fading. Personality-wise that was. Crossing his arms, he gave a glare at Shirosaki.

“Is that all you talk about?” Ichigo couldn’t say that he hasn’t heard the rumors. There was always talk circulating around the towns and the knight school. Even though Shirosaki was considered an idol, there was never one nice thing said about his personality. A narcissist, a cruel and merciless monster … Ichigo had always added that up to jealousy. Besides, their king really wasn’t any different.

“What?”

“Do you always talk about yourself?”

For some reason, Ichigo expected the older knight to be offended. To get angry. To do anything other than shrug as if it was just a minor nuisance. Ichigo stared at him in exasperation before shaking his head. He was constantly praised and set up on a pedestal; of course he talks about himself a lot. Or at least people keep talking about him. He didn’t want to admit it, but even Ichigo idolized him far too much.

“Class is starting soon, you know.” A voice broke into the conversation. Both of them refocused their attention on the new arrival, a teacher. Before continuing further, the teacher stole a glance at Shirosaki, who didn’t seem to be interested. “Make sure you aren’t late. That means you too, Shirosaki.”

With that, the teacher took his leave. When he was finally out of sight, Shirosaki placed his hand on his hip, turning back to Ichigo. “That’s Zangetsu. He teaches students to fight with swords,” he smirked before continuing, “Likes me as much as you do, apparently. But I don’t know anyone who could resist my skills in combat.” Shirosaki moved away, following where Zangetsu was shortly before.

Ichigo took a deep breath, needing to calm down after that ordeal. Before following as well, he muttered, “It’s your personality that’s the issue, not your skills …”

And that statement was nothing short of the truth. During demonstrations of specific techniques, Shirosaki executed them almost perfectly. Even in duels, his opponent ended up on the ground, weaponless in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even seem to be exhausted. Everyone else stood in silence, but no one acted surprised. Ichigo couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He thought seeing Shirosaki in action would help him better his own skills; however, like everyone else in the room thought, he sensed that he was on an unreachable tier.

This was his first day here, so he didn’t think he’d be seeing it … It seemed the school wasn’t separated out by years. Ichigo managed just fine with his own fighting capabilities. He may not be some prodigy, though he was still a force to be reckoned with.

When class was finally over, Ichigo stretched, trying to rid the ache in his muscles. Next was magic class, so it should be a bit better. Even if he wasn’t particularly good at it.

All the students were already shuffling out. Ichigo noticed Shirosaki didn’t follow the mob of students, watching him walk in the opposite direction. Maybe he had a special class he had to attend to …

That theory turned out to be wrong the moment the magic teacher started checking who was in the class.

“No Shirosaki here again as usual.”

Ichigo let out a little huff of air as he leaned back against the seat. Why was he so invested in him anyway? There was no reason to be, except he couldn’t help himself. It bothered him that no one was commenting on his behavior. He didn’t consider himself some hero, yet it angered him. To clear his mind, he asked the teacher if he could leave for a bathroom break.

Outside of the room, he wandered the halls aimlessly for a little bit until he heard a soft crackling noise and right after, a small explosion. Almost like a discharge of energy. It was coming from the outside training courtyard. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Ichigo walked toward the noise and looked around the courtyard. It was easy to find the source of the noise.

Shirosaki was out here, shooting some sort of energy at a target. It looked like a projectile surrounded by a swirling purple and pink energy. Ichigo realized he was just training. Could he not do it in class? Did he think he was too good for it?

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Ichigo asked, watching him shoot another one of those things. Immediately after he spoke up, Shirosaki jumped and softly gasped in surprise. He shifted his entire position so that his right arm was behind his back.

“Aren’t you?” The accusing tone was a big giveaway to Shirosaki’s displeasure at being found. “I was under the assumption you didn’t like me, so why did you follow me here?”

“I heard you, so I checked it out. Don’t flatter yourself.” Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at Shirosaki. He just wanted to find out what was happening out here, that’s all. “It’s not my fault you think you’re too good for the magic lesson here. What do you even have in your hands?”

A growl came from the prodigy. He was definitely not happy about being found. “That’s not why I skip all the time. So you can go back.” Shirosaki deliberately avoided Ichigo’s question about what he had in his hand.

“Are you telling me you don’t think that the classes here aren’t enough for your abilities?”

Without answering, Shirosaki curled his lip in. This conversation was going nowhere. Ichigo tried to take a look behind his back at whatever he had. Shirosaki moved so he wouldn’t see. Ichigo was only able to catch a glimpse of it. It looked like some sort of black gauntlet on his arm. It seemed to be extending to his hand and it was sticking out from behind him.

“What is that?”

“None of your business.”

“I didn’t recognize the spell that you were using. Did you learn it from here?”

“You’re not going to leave me alone, huh?”

“I’m stubborn like that.”

Shirosaki sighed in resignation. Ichigo didn’t seem like the type to go around spilling secrets left and right … It should be fine. Hesitantly, he uncovered his right hand, showing off the black gauntlet Ichigo caught a look at before. It covered his forearm and hand. The glove portion of it formed a circular pattern, glowing pink, at his palm.

“A device?”

“I can’t do anything in magic class.”

“What do you …?”

“Magic is the one thing I can’t learn. No matter how much effort I put in to do it. This helps me channel my energy.”

Ichigo stared with his mouth open in shock. He couldn’t use magic?

“You can stop staring.” Shirosaki broke him out of his trance. “No tutor I ever hired was able to do it. Teachers here aren’t any better.”

“You practice using that thing every day here?”

He nodded. Ichigo had to take time to process this. Everyone always said he was born with the natural talent to use the blade, to fight in hand-to-hand combat, to use magic … Everything. Ichigo took a seat, much to Shirosaki’s surprise.

“Do you … practice everything else a lot?”

“Of course I do. Fighting requires constant practice,” Shirosaki said, shock evident in his voice. He was clearly never asked this question.

Ichigo couldn’t help a small grin tugging at the corner of his lip. “You must not have time for anything else, huh? Hey, let me try to teach you some things about magic.”

A laugh spilled out from Shirosaki. Ichigo pouted, demanding that he explains what was funny.

“You? Teach me magic? Not even the best mages of his kingdom could do it, what makes you qualified?”

At this point, Ichigo’s grin was bigger. “Think of this as a session between two magical dumbasses. I’m not good at it, but I can definitely teach you a few tricks.”

In silence, Shirosaki and Ichigo stared each other down, waiting for one to back down. Then, Shirosaki motioned for him to get up.

“You’re not going to be any help sitting.”

“I’m Ichigo Kurosaki by the way.”

“You know me already. Sudachi Shirosaki, at your service. Don’t call me Sudachi though.”

“Understood, your majesty.”

Ichigo followed his command to stand up.

Maybe his opinion was going to change after all.

* * *

Ichigo caught sight of Shirosaki waiting for him at the entrance of the school. He drew closer to him until Shirosaki looked up at him. “Can’t you get here any faster?”

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo moved to give his friend a light kick on his leg, which he expertly dodged. “Sorry, but I don’t have a personalized carriage to carry me all the way here.”

“I can order you one.”

“No thanks, I prefer the exercise.”

“One of us is clearly more able than the other.”

“Shut it. Let’s go before we’re late.”

 It’s been a few weeks since the first day of the school and Ichigo and Shirosaki have grown exponentially closer than before. At first, it was weird having everyone constantly cast them curious glances and having rumors spread about them. No one could believe it. Ichigo remembered the first time someone confronted him about it.

_“What did you give him?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“To Shirosaki! You guys seem so close all of a sudden. Tell us your secret!”_

The questions stopped within the first week. Mostly because Ichigo’s answer wasn’t satisfactory enough and because they may have realized they had nothing to give Shirosaki. The initial questioning revealed a little more of Shirosaki’s personality. Of the person he was before.

It’s also been a few weeks since he started attending magic classes again. He didn’t have the large gauntlet like he did before, but he did have an arm length, fingerless glove that did the same thing. In magic, Shirosaki wasn’t even close to the top ranks, taking everyone by surprise. Still, it didn’t keep him from learning each and every new concept. Ichigo grinned whenever he refused to give up.

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Shirosaki rightfully earned his title as prodigy. After classes that day, Ichigo walked with him on their way home.

“Can I ask you something?” The younger knight looked at Shirosaki for some sort of approval, feeling a little apprehensive.

“Go ahead. S’ not you were ever the one to hold your tongue against me,” Shirosaki said, giving Ichigo a smirk, referencing the first time they met.

“Why do you act like you do?”

“Be more specific.”

“All … annoyingly conceited I mean. So distant from people.”

As if that triggered something, Shirosaki walked faster, ending up ahead of Ichigo. For a second, Ichigo thought that he was offended and was about to apologize and take back his question. Until Shirosaki moved in front of him and stopped to face him. Rather than the usual grin, he had a frown on his face. Silence. Ichigo felt Shirosaki observe him.

“Uh … Shiro?” Ichigo attempted to snap him out of it. He felt awkward.

“Would you believe me,” Shirosaki started, “if I said it was never my intention? I never realized it was undesirable since no one commented on it before.”

“Until me,” Ichigo said, his words coming out softly in exasperation. Shirosaki smiled.

“Until you.” Shirosaki moved back to his original position next to Ichigo, continuing their walk. Not knowing what happened, Ichigo couldn’t move. His heart was hammering in his chest. Realizing that Shirosaki was now a few feet ahead of him, Ichigo ran up to him again. Once Shirosaki acknowledged him, he continued.

“I guess I built up my ego because everywhere I went, people complimented me. Praised me. I thought it was normal for me to act proud. That’s probably why people avoided me in the end. You, on the other hand …” he jabbed at Ichigo’s side, causing him to jump back wildly and give his friend a deep scowl. “You decided to berate my personality. Twice, might I add.”

Shirosaki finally stopped his teasing, giving Ichigo a break.

“Because of that, I’ve changed. For the better I hope.”

* * *

Zangetsu sighed as he watched Shirosaki defeat someone in a sparring match once again. No other student came even close to his skill and Zangetsu was worried about it. At the end of class, all the other students were filing out and he decided to finally withhold Shirosaki in class to talk to him. He could tell that he was confused.

“What is it?”

“Have you ever considered holding back against the other students?”

Shirosaki scoffed, turning away from his teacher to stare at a wall. “Why would I?”

Zangetsu curled his lip, realizing that this was going to be a much harder task than he thought. “They haven’t had the same opportunities as you’ve had to train their skill. They’ll feel … inferior and –“

“They should feel inferior,” Shirosaki snapped, glaring at his teacher. “It’s not my fault they can’t bring themselves to train all day or find a tutor. I’m not interested in their wellbeing.”

“Shirosaki!”

“Shut it.” He said, getting up again, determined on leaving. “Maybe you misunderstand. I’m not some kind person who is going to just go easy on someone for the sake of their own ego. To me, it’s simply survival of the fittest. There’s a war out there, Zangetsu. They’ll meet someone much worse than me.” He made his way over to the door, but was stopped with his hand hovering over the door handle.

Zangetsu snapped as well. “And what exactly makes Ichigo different?”

A growl came from Shirosaki as he turned back around. “He isn’t.”

“You agreed to train him. You’re going to go easy on him, I know it. So, what makes Ichigo different from the rest?”

“What does it matter? Ichigo is … he’s the only one I consider a friend. Everyone else is only interested in my title.” Finally, he left. Zangetsu sat there in silence for a few minutes longer, looking at the door that was slammed shut. He shook his head in disapproval. If Shirosaki kept believing that sort of thing, then he would become far too isolated for his own good.

* * *

Ichigo swung his sword at Shirosaki, missing him entirely once he jumped back with ease. There was a grin on his face, his eyes never once leaving his opponent. Ichigo, on the other hand, had his usual scowl and was having a hard time keeping up the pace. Sweat covered his body. It wasn’t like Shirosaki wasn’t wearing down either; he was just wearing down at a much slower pace than Ichigo. The worst part was that Ichigo hadn’t been close to landing a hit on him. It irritated him.

“Your stance is too narrow. It makes your movements a lot harder to control, which will limit your range. Widen your legs.”

Doing as instructed, Ichigo moved his legs farther apart. Shirosaki couldn’t help but giggle, putting his sword down for the moment. Ichigo gave him a look, silently asking him what was wrong. Shirosaki drew closer before answering.

“Too wide. Here,” Shirosaki bent down to help position them better, though, he stopped and looked up at Ichigo, “Do you mind?”

Shaking his head, Ichigo let him go on. It would be better for the both of them. Shirosaki drew back to look at how far apart they were before going back in to give gentle pushes against the ankles, which Ichigo responded to slightly. Once satisfied, he got back up and moved back to look at them. Nodding his head, Shirosaki started to look for other points to correct. Rather than saying it, he picked up his sword and suddenly moved forward, the tip of the sword pointed directly at Ichigo’s free left hand. Ichigo barely had time to react. He just stared wide-eyed at the position they were in.

“Free hand behind your back. It’s only a target. And keep your sword up at the enemy. Parrying is very important for a swordsman to master.”

“This feels … weird.”  Ichigo admitted. There was so much to keep track of. So many things other than fighting.

“Of course it does. Your entire body is doing a different job and it’s going to change the balance you were so used to. Took me awhile too. We’re done for today. Perfect that pose next time.”

“Didn’t you just say it was hard to get used to?” Ichigo returned to his resting state. Shirosaki threw him another grin.

“Yup. But the earlier you get it, the more skilled you’re going to get. You’re never going to hit me with that fighting pose you had earlier.”

Ichigo started mumbling some curses at Shirosaki, not wanting to admit he was right, knowing full well that it was the truth. He had to admit, though, he liked Shirosaki the most in these settings. It didn’t take an expert to catch the passionate fire in Shirosaki’s eyes whenever he was fighting. Hell, even when he was going up against unmoving targets, Ichigo could tell he was still having fun. That’s why he asked for training sessions from him in the first place.

_Ichigo was having a hard time confronting Shirosaki about this. It wasn’t exactly a difficult request; nevertheless, he was still a prodigy. A respectable one at that. His skills haven’t faltered in the slightest._

_“This may be a little weird and you don’t have to take time out of your day to do it if you don’t want to …”_

_“Stop beating around the bush already, Ichigo.”_

_Taking a deep breath, Ichigo finally asked him to provide him training. Honestly, he didn’t want Shirosaki to think that he was taking advantage of their friendship … Shirosaki seemed to not take it that way at all. Instead, he beamed happily._

_“I would love to. I won’t be nearly as nice as the instructors here though.”_

_“Really? I … Thank you.”_

_“You went up and asked a person who loves fighting like nothing else and you expected a no?”_

_“…Maybe.”_

Shirosaki went and got Ichigo a glass of water to help him cool down. A few of his servants brought them some towels to clean off the sweat as well. When they first arrived, Ichigo could hardly believe that Shirosaki lived here for his entire life. It was like a castle of its own, almost rivaling the castle of the King. Ichigo felt embarrassed for having his training sessions at his house. He didn’t want to bother Shirosaki’s family or his servants or even him … Shirosaki caught his embarrassment and reassured him.

“I never thought I’d see Ichigo Kurosaki become so meek.”

“Shut up or I will kick you.”

“Would love to see you try.”

Before he knew it, they were having a sparring match. And then another. And then another. None of them lasted for more than thirty seconds. They did them all in the open courtyard of his house. Once they were both fully rested, Shirosaki took him inside and offered him a seat in the common room.

“So, how was it? Sorry if I’m not really a good teacher.”

“Huh?” Ichigo looked at Shirosaki like he went insane. Did he just apologize? “No, no, you were perfect. I learned a lot. More than I would at the school.”

“That’s because they skip over this stuff. The King made the system that way.”

“Why’s that?” Ichigo wasn’t aware that things weren’t covered in the education. He wouldn’t put it past the King though.

“As much as I don’t want to admit it, he’s too focused on his aggression. The best defense is the best offense to him. Listen to me, Ichigo,” Shirosaki said, completely serious, “A balance between the two of them will save your life more often than anything. You may end up facing someone better than me one of these days. If all you know is how to attack, you’ll be dead in a second.”

When Shirosaki finished, Ichigo had a feeling that he wanted to say more. There was a chill crawling up and down his spine. A chill he couldn’t shake off.

“I’ll … keep that in mind.”

Ichigo felt Shirosaki’s gaze on him still. Once he closed his eyes, it appeared as if his personality changed and returned back to normal.

“I doubt you’ll find anyone better than me though.”

“Somehow, I doubt it as well.”

Shock coursed through Shirosaki’s face.

“Did you just … compliment me?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“I thought you were against building up my ego,” Shirosaki said, practically glowing with the praise. He never thought he’d be able to pull one from Ichigo of all people.

“... You deserve it after all of this.” Ichigo couldn’t look at his friend. This was beyond embarrassing and Shirosaki wasn’t helping. Before he could say anything else, though, one of Shirosaki’s servants called his name. He turned his head to look at whoever it was with an eyebrow raised. He’s not usually called upon.

“There’s a guest here for you. He requests your presence immediately.”

“I’m not even dressed to receive someone, can’t the guest wait?”

“Sir, it’s … it’s the King.”

All of a sudden,  Shirosaki stood up while Ichigo just sat there, silently, unable to say a word.

“What!? I’m definitely not dressed to receive him.”

Ichigo had to agree. All he had on were loose, plain clothes for comfort rather than show. A plain white top that looked like it was a part of some suit and black pants.

“We cannot keep him waiting any longer. You are well aware of his … temperament.”

Shirosaki sighed heavily, casting a side glance at Ichigo. “Stay here.”

He left Ichigo alone in the room. Still trying to get over the shock, Ichigo was unmoving. Why would the King want to see Shirosaki? Sure, he was the star of the kingdom … it was still weird. He kept wondering what the King came here for. He barely ever stepped out of his castle unless there was a fight to be had. That’s just how their King was: aggressive in every manner, yet efficient and intelligent when the key moment arose. If he listened closely enough, he could catch the soft sound of voices. Once in a while, he could catch Shirosaki’s voice, distinct and confident. And then the sound of an unfamiliar one. That must be the King’s.

It felt like forever. The sound of the doors shutting reverberated throughout the house, signaling Shirosaki’s return. Ichigo shot up this time, eager to know what happened. It had to be something big. This was the first time Ichigo saw true uncertainty in Shirosaki’s face. It wouldn’t be the last.

“Shiro …?” Ichigo felt like he was in another dimension, unable to get a hold on Shirosaki, who didn’t respond. After a few more seconds, Shirosaki finally looked like he made contact with Ichigo.

“I got invited to join his army.”

This was the day that both their lives took a turn.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting metal rang loud. Before Shirosaki could jump back, Ichigo attempted to stab him with a horizontal strike of his sword. The tip of his sword bit into the fabric of Shirosaki’s shirt, but it didn’t land in flesh. Without taking a break, Shirosaki rushed forward again, hoping to get an uppercut on Ichigo, a movement that was hard to parry. Ichigo shifted the position of his sword quickly, making it horizontal to stop the movement of the other. However, it was straining his muscles. Shirosaki was powerful and he forced Ichigo to let go of his sword, the momentum pushing him back. In a flash, he turned his sword around so the handle faced Ichigo and brought it out, knocking the air out of him. That was the tipping point that made him fall on his back and for the sword that was pointed in his face. Ichigo’s eyes traveled along the sword and up into Shirosaki’s smirk and pleased eyes.

“That was good. You improved a lot.” Shirosaki removed the weapon from Ichigo’s face, holding out a hand. Ichigo took it and pushed himself off the ground.

“Still couldn’t land a hit on you though …” Feeling a little ache where Shirosaki’s hilt hit him, Ichigo rubbed at the spot.

“However, you were able to hold me off for a few seconds longer with those parries. Your dodging is much better than before with your stance. Try ducking once in a while.”

“What would a few seconds do for me?”

“Hm … In a real battle, it could be long enough for reinforcements. A few more seconds could tire out your opponent enough to handle their attacks more effectively. Try putting more strength in your parries. Think that you’re going to knock my weapon out of my hand. Let’s do it again.”

Ichigo tightened his hold on his sword, not taking his eyes off of Shirosaki. He’s gotten much better at reacting to his moves, evident by his ability to block and parry them now. Ichigo watched as Shirosaki moved his arm to strike him from the right. Following his previous instructions, Ichigo swung his blade to meet Shirosaki’s, using his full force in this parry. It sent Shirosaki’s hand flying back, giving Ichigo a larger window of time. Using the same momentum, Ichigo swung his blade back toward Shirosaki, which was met back by a swing down from his sword. It wasn’t much of a difference, but it was a difference nonetheless. For once, the full brute of Shirosaki’s strength didn’t disarm him. He kept a grip on his sword. In the end, Ichigo still ended up on the ground with a sword’s edge right at his neck.

“You didn’t drop your weapon this time.”

“Yeah … I guess even you can get tired, huh?”

“What do you take me for? Some sort of monster?” Shirosaki laughed, helping Ichigo up again. When up, Ichigo dusted off whatever was on his clothes. A small smirk tugged at his lips.

“You telling me you aren’t?”

“Hey, if you had training like this since you were a child, you may have turned out better than me.”

“Possibly.” Ichigo looked for one of the benches scattered around the courtyard, taking a seat in one with Shirosaki beside him. “Doesn’t make you any less of a monster.” Ichigo teased, unable to help himself. He admired Shirosaki too much to ever really insult him, so this was all that was the extent of their teasing.

“Is this why you haven’t accepted my invitation yet?” Another person entered their field of vision. All Ichigo could focus on was the bright blue hair of the stranger. There was only one person he knew that had that hair color.

“Grimmjow?” Shirosaki breathed out, not expecting him to come here. Not expecting him to come into his house without him knowing. A servant appeared from behind him, bowing his head in apology.

“I’m sorry, sir … He shoved his way past me and –“

Shirosaki held up his hand to stop him. He told him it was fine and that he could leave. Ichigo was looking between the two of them. Shirosaki and Grimmjow. The two most famous people of Palsifal. The knight prodigy and the king.

“God, I was getting tired of that servant of yours following me around. Saved me the trouble.”

“Why are you here?”

“Why so cold? I already told you why I was here. I want to know what’s holding up your answer to my invitation,” he replied quickly, staring at Shirosaki, completely ignoring Ichigo, who didn’t mind it in the least. There was a frown on Grimmjow’s face and he was clearly displeased. Shirosaki didn’t seem fazed though.

“It’s not something I can just agree with and you know that. I would have to leave here and stay at your castle until I stop my service.”

Ichigo widened his eyes and looked up. What? He would have to leave? He didn’t want to say that he didn’t want that. At that moment, he knew. He knew he was the reason Shirosaki couldn’t just say yes to this. Grimmjow must have realized it too because his eyes shifted over to him instead.

“Is it for him?”

“And if it is?”

Grimmjow huffed in irritation, unable to believe that this was the conversation that they were having. “I don’t have the patience for this, Shirosaki. If you’re so worried about him, I’ll get an instructor for him. He looks like he can handle himself. There’s a war out there and I refuse to lose it to some other weakling kingdom.”

Clenching his fists at his side, Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. He was asking Shirosaki to head straight into the century long war, where a person could lose their lives in a heartbeat. Of course it was a hard decision.

When the King’s invitation continued to be unanswered, he rolled his eyes. “You are one of the strongest knights in this entire kingdom and I would like to have you by my side, but if you’re going to act like this, I’ll head in either way. I want your answer in two days.” Grimmjow practically growled out those words. “Don’t keep me waiting any longer.” He turned around and left Ichigo and Shirosaki alone again.

The atmosphere was tense now. Ichigo felt terrible, knowing Shirosaki didn’t want to just cut him off entirely. Yet here he was, not wanting to tell him to take this opportunity in case they never met again.

“Ichigo.” Shirosaki didn’t even turn to look at him. How could he? He didn’t tell Ichigo that he’d have to leave his hometown and stay in the King’s castle. In some respects, Shirosaki knew that the moment he told Ichigo about it, it would become too real. He’d lose the only friend he had.

“You’re aware of the war out there. Grimmjow wants me to hold off all the enemy forces until he can get a hold of the sacred treasure. One of the other kingdoms is apparently very close to get the sacred treasure. Or at least the material to make it. So until one of the kingdoms has it …”

“The war won’t end, I know,” Ichigo interrupted. Instead of dwelling on it, Ichigo got up and took his sword. He stood in his fighting pose. “I don’t want to talk about it. You decide. I’ll support you no matter what, you know this.”

Copying his movements, Shirosaki brandished his sword. He agreed completely with Ichigo. There was no reason to talk about it. It’d just make things worse in the end.

“You better start dodging then.”

* * *

Ichigo stepped to the side, dodging the shockwave sent at him. Another one was coming his way again. Cursing under his breath, he side stepped it again, dashing forward to get to Shirosaki before he could send another one. Seeing that, Shirosaki sent a succession of his small balls of energy. Unable to get through that, Ichigo stopped and brought his sword out, intent on taking them on directly. The first few were easy. He dug his feet into the ground, trying not to be pushed back. It was getting harder and harder with each one. He was so distracted that he missed Shirosaki moving forward. His gauntlet was held a few inches from his sword. Ichigo’s eyes widened. He bent his knees, having no other choice but to take it.

A pink and red energy started to swirl around his palm. Shirosaki grinned and expelled it, sending Ichigo flying. Unable to correctly brace his landing, Ichigo tumbled over onto the ground. A coughing spasm hit him from the dust that went all over him.

“That hurt, bastard!” Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Shirosaki, wanting to hit him.

“Aw, c’mon, I even held back for you!”

“Oh yeah, thanks, really appreciate it!” Ichigo ignored the laughing fit that came over his best friend and got up. “Your magic gauntlet is going to be considered cheating from now on.”

“Enemies don’t get to choose what weapon I fight them with. It’ll be helpful when you go against a mage or something.” Shirosaki smirked, taking them off for now.

“And where exactly do you think I’m going to willingly put myself up against a mage?”

Shirosaki shrugged, keeping his smirk on. He asked if Ichigo was hungry or wanted anything. It was a day after Grimmjow’s visit and Ichigo decided  he’d stay the night at Shirosaki’s house.

“Let’s see … Oh, a bandage would be nice, Shi. And maybe something to help the ache all over my body?”

“Mmmm …” Shirosaki looked up at the sky, as if in thought, “Request denied.”

“You’re my favorite host, you know that?” If he could be any more sarcastic, Ichigo had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to contain it.

“Of course I am!” Shirosaki motioned for Ichigo to follow him inside, “C’mon, I’ll show you the medicines we have.” He wasn’t going to let Ichigo suffer unnecessarily. He’d give him whatever he asked for. Ichigo took a seat and watched as Shirosaki rummaged through the various herbs he had in stock.

Ichigo tried to lean forward to see what he was grabbing, quirking an eyebrow at the things he took out. “Do you … actually know what these are for?”

“I only know the basic ones. You aren’t actually seriously injured, right?” Shirosaki put the herbs down on the table, giving him a worried look.

Ichigo shook his head, not wanting to make Shirosaki think that he actually harmed him in any way. He wondered briefly if Shirosaki would forgive himself if he did end up causing him a fatal wound. Sighing in relief, Shirosaki pointed at Ichigo’s shirt and told him to remove it. He needed to see the damage, if there was any. Ichigo complied. Even though he knew Shirosaki was simply inspecting his chest for areas of pain, Ichigo turned his head off to the side, unable to watch. Shirosaki, on the other hand, forgot what he was doing once in awhile. However, he refocused on his task when he found a slight burn on Ichigo.

“Must’ve used a little too much force …” Shirosaki mumbled, pressing on the spot, checking if the pain extended elsewhere. Ichigo inhaled sharply whenever he pressed down a little too much, yet he took it as long as he could. When he was done inspecting it, Shirosaki grabbed one of the herbs and crushed them into a little paste in the mortar and pestle. He had a bowl of cold water off to the side. Adding a bit of that cool water, he rubbed it on the burnt area. Ichigo cried out softly at the first contact, visibly relaxing after it. It was relieving. Shirosaki put the remaining paste in a sealed container for Ichigo to bring home with instructions to reapply it in 5 hour intervals. The rest of the wounds were extremely superficial, so Shirosaki decided to ignore it. He did give Ichigo some more salve in case he was worried about infection.

“There, you feel better?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Shi.” Ichigo smiled, attempting to put on his shirt without messing up the salve too much. He probably had to make sure he didn’t sleep on that side tonight. Shirosaki returned the smile, giving Ichigo a small pack. It was warm to the touch.

“For your aches.”

Ichigo couldn’t help a little blush at the offer. He was sweet. Ichigo took the pack and pressed it on one of the areas where he took a heavy hit. He couldn’t help a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Shirosaki asked, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

“I would have never imagined you were like this under all that ego of yours.”

Without responding, Shirosaki directed his gaze downward at the table. He couldn’t believe it either. In reality, he didn’t think he would have ever acted like this to anyone. This side of him … this side was reserved for Ichigo. _For you, I would do this a thousand times over._

“Hey, I wasn’t that ---“

“Yes, you were.”

“What, I don’t even have a chance?”

“Absolutely not.”

Now, Shirosaki joined in the small laughter. It was nice and lighthearted. They both got up once the light outside started to fade.

“My room is up on the second floor, c’mon. You can choose your own room or I can grab you another bed to put in mine.”

 Shirosaki led Ichigo up, taking him inside his room. This was the first time Ichigo has ever been in here and he was looking around the room in wonder. The bed was huge compared to his back at his own house … Even the room itself felt like its own house. Its own bathroom, a large closet … Everything a person could ever need. Ichigo realized there was a set of clothes laid out on the bed. It was a white top with a black pattern, almost like a face, on its front with a black collar and golden accents. It was put together with black pants with gold crisscrosses down along its side. On the bed post hung a white coat with fur lining it. Armored boots lay on the foot of the bed itself.

“What’s this for?”

“What’s what for?” Shirosaki was shuffling around in the closet, looking for blankets and sheets for Ichigo to sleep in.

“The clothes on your bed.”

Shirosaki froze. He turned around to take a peek at what Ichigo was pointing at, however, he knew exactly what he was referencing. “It’s … it was for a party I attended with my parents yesterday. Don’t worry about it, Ichi.” He went back to searching in the closet.

Ichigo kept staring at the set of clothes. Shirosaki was hiding something from him, he knew it. Why would he keep it hidden from him?

“Here, these should be fine.” Shirosaki tossed him a large and fluffy blanket. He caught it and glanced at the clothes again, unable to shake off this unnatural feeling. Shirosaki was about to ask if he wanted another room or if he wanted to stay before catching him staring at his clothes again. He sighed.

“I promise they’re not important, Ichigo. They truly were for a party yesterday.”

“Shi …” Ichigo closed his eyes, the words almost dying in his throat, “Would you ever lie to me?”

The question stunned Shirosaki. He just stood there, trying to contain the tremors in his body. Still, he kept his eyes on Ichigo, who was unwavering.

“I …” He couldn’t. He knew the answer, of course he did. Yet he couldn’t say it to him. Not today. “I wouldn’t. And I would never break a promise to you either. Trust me this once, Ichigo.”

“Don’t say that as if I haven’t trusted you before …” Ichigo mumbled. Shirosaki meant a lot to him and if there came a moment where it was necessary, he would trust him with his life. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he covered part of his face with the blanket.

“I think … I think I’d like to sleep here,” Ichigo said, finally leaving the clothes alone. However, the relieved countenance on Shirosaki didn’t escape him. When he processed his request, he moved over to his door, intent on getting a mattress or another bed moved in for him to sleep on. Ichigo called out to him.

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“Can … can we sleep together? On the same bed I mean …”

Shirosaki blinked repeatedly, his mind not really getting it the first time. He … wanted to sleep with him? On the same bed? His face heated up. He rushed over to the closet and grabbed a pillow to calm down. He threw it at Ichigo as well.

“Start setting up your side of the bed then.” Shirosaki grinned, trying to get rid of the initial embarrassment, “Watch out, I kick.”

“If I can handle you in a sparring match, I think I’ll be fine,” Ichigo teased, placing the pillow on one side, shifting Shirosaki’s over to the other. He picked up Shirosaki’s clothes and handed it to him. He took it and hung them in the closet and placed the armored boots underneath them.

“If you fall off the bed, don’t blame it on me.” Shirosaki winked, giving his friend a little shove for emphasis. As if on cue, Ichigo pushed him back with a laugh. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, Ichigo aimed for Shirosaki, slamming the pillow on his body.

“Oh, that means war.” Shirosaki declared, taking his own pillow from his bed. They engaged in a pillow fight and none of them held back. They were too busy laughing to care, though. Eventually, they ended up on the bed, lying down next to each other. Little chuckles still escaped as they steadily got over the fight. The pillows still lay on the ground. They each picked up their own and went back on the bed.

“Shiro?”

“Hm?”

“I’m glad I met you.”

“What brought this up?”

Ichigo closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side, making sure not to the ruin the salve on his minor burn, and faced Shirosaki.

“I just … I just felt like saying it.”

Shirosaki let out a snort before breaking out in laughter again.

“Hey! I was being serious!”

“I know, I know,” Shirosaki reassured, “I didn’t think you were going to get sentimental on me. But … I’m glad I met you too. You mean a lot to me.”

With a final smile, Ichigo reached down and pulled the blanket up. “Good night, Shi.”

“Good night.”

* * *

A groan came from Shirosaki as he woke up. Hesitantly crawling out of his bed, he felt around for Ichigo. Feeling nothing, he called out his name and rubbed his eyes open. Cracking one of them open, he was met with nothing. No Ichigo. Yawning, he tried waking himself up more by continuing to rub at his eyes. When he was finally able to open them completely, he noticed a small slip of paper on Ichigo’s side of the bed. Picking it up, he read it.

‘I realized I had something to do! I folded everything and put them back in the closet.’

Shirosaki smiled a little. How sweet of him. He looked over at his window. The sunshine was so bright that it was making the curtains shine with a hue of yellow. Dread piled up in the bottom of his stomach. Curling his lip, he left the note where it was. He was glad Ichigo left. He wouldn’t have to see what would come next.

Getting up, he walked over to the closet. Sure enough, Ichigo’s blankets and pillows were all neatly stacked on the top shelf. Shirosaki cast his gaze a little lower, focusing on the clothes he picked out. He took them and put them on. To loosen them up a bit, he moved around each limb. The long-sleeved top was a little too deep cut for his tastes, but it looked the best. He hooked two little dangling metal pieces on his pant hooks. They had a similar pattern to his pants and were sharpened at the end, like a tail of sorts. Finally, he put on the armored boots and draped the coat over his shoulders.

The anxiety and dread didn’t go away. In fact, they kept building up. Shirosaki felt like he was going to pass out or throw up. Maybe both.

He walked over to his bedroom door, making sure Ichigo really was gone. The house was silent. His parents must have left already. Before exiting the house, he pulled on his magic gloves and held his gauntlets and sword at his side.

He waited outside for about an hour before he saw a carriage pull up in front of him. Raising his chin, he stared directly at the person who stepped out of it.

“Grimmjow.”

“I didn’t expect you to be waiting out here. Thought I’d have to drag you out here again. You’re dressed nicely.”

“Skip the introductions. Are we leaving or not?”

A large grin formed on Grimmjow’s face.

“We are. Climb on,” he ordered, going back in the carriage. Shirosaki followed. He was glad Ichigo wasn’t here. Then, he wouldn’t have to watch as Shirosaki left. He wouldn’t have to watch as the promise he made was broken.

Ichigo was back at his home, curled up with his forehead resting on his knees. His eyes were red, a sign that he was crying a moment before.

_You lied to me. Why didn’t you tell me the truth, Shi?_

* * *

Ichigo heard the news. It appeared that Halibel, a queen of a kingdom, had gotten her hands on the sacred treasure. She was going to use her power to declare the entire nation as a whole and to spread peace amongst everyone. He was glad that she was able to get her hands on it with her good intentions.

Unfortunately, there were also rumors of a revolution against her. Some people didn’t want to work under her or the new name of the Cacao Kingdom. Ichigo had all of his armor on and his sword at his side. Halibel needed troops to fight back against the people going against the peace of the nation and he was happy to join.

He already said he was going to his family, who were glad to let him fight for a peaceful cause. He was going to miss them. Nevertheless, he had to protect what he thought was right.

When he first entered the premises of Halibel’s castle, he was met with a hostile knight. Ichigo held up his hands, letting his sword hang on his side. “Wait! I’m not here to fight, I want to join your ranks.”

“And what makes you think we can trust that claim?” The knight was extremely wary of the newcomer. Anyone could be an enemy.

“What can I do to prove myself?”

“State your name and your kingdom.”

“Ichigo Kurosaki from the Palsifal kingdom.” He complied immediately, not wanting to make an enemy off the bat. “And you?”

“Yoruichi Shihoin, the head knight of Halibel’s army.”

“Look, I really mean no harm. I’ll give my weapon to you as long as I get a chance.”

“Oh? Never heard that before. You’re interesting, Kurosaki.” Yoruichi grinned, lowering her sword. It wasn’t much proof of his good intentions, but she had a feeling he was a friendly kid.

“How about this then? You fight me and I’ll see if you’re worthy.”

Ichigo breathed out in amusement, taking his sword out.  If there was one thing he wasn’t hesitant on, it was his capabilities in combat.

“Watch out, I learned from the best.”

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading. He tilted his head off to the side, wondering what he was being called for.

“Is something the matter, Nanao?”

She didn’t seem to be panicked or anything, so he knew it wasn’t anything serious. Not to mention that he wasn’t even dressed properly for battle. His armor was back in his room where the other knights stayed.

“Quite the opposite actually. Would you come with me? And … Maybe you should change into something nicer.” Nanao gave a small smile at him. Ichigo was curious now. He rarely had the chance to go into some of his nicer clothes. “I’ll meet you back at your room.”

Ichigo placed a piece of paper in his book as a placeholder and set it down on the table. He went over to his room to pick out some clothes, not missing the glances everyone kept sending his way. Even Yoruichi gave him a thumbs up in the hallway. It was a weird experience.

He didn’t have a lot of clothes, but he tried picking out the best thing he could. He looked himself in the mirror. Though it wasn’t a style he preferred, it looked nice enough. In fact, the clothes came from a seamstress who often created clothes for noblemen. He even had a handkerchief to put at his collar with the red jacket. He adjusted the handkerchief since it was a little uncomfortable. For some reason, he felt nervous and he didn’t even know the occasion.

Someone knocked at the door. “Are you ready?” Nanao’s voice came from behind it. Ichigo called out that he was. Making sure he had everything, Ichigo left his room and followed Nanao down the hall.

“So? Are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

“It’s a surprise. We even managed to get Momo to not say anything.”

“Oh? That’s a feat,” Ichigo joked, knowing Momo was a very excitable person. She was fun to be around and he appreciated her enthusiasm and commitment. The farther they walked the more conscious he was of where they were going. Standing at the door to the royal hall, Nanao gave Ichigo a glance over her shoulder.

“Lady Halibel is going to be personally directing this ceremony and she likes you, so don’t worry too much.”

“She’s still the queen you know,” Ichigo mumbled in exasperation, shocked that she could say that. She was the royal mage and magic researcher, though, so it made sense. She pushed open the doors. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the hall. It wasn’t because of the decorations or the fact that it was the royal hall. Rather, it was the row of people gathered on either side of the hall. If Ichigo had to take a guess, he’d assume that it was the entire army gathered here. He recognized most of the knights surrounding him. Confused, he stared at Nanao, hoping for an answer.

“Just walk forward. Hesitance has never been your thing.” Nanao fixed her glasses, barely hiding her smile. Ichigo never saw her like this. She was usually so … reserved. He supposed it really was a special occasion. Ichigo finally stepped forward, into the spotlight. From her throne, Halibel stood up, smiling from behind the fabric covering her nose and mouth. Yoruichi was standing directly in front of her with her usual grin.

Ichigo stopped, standing before Yoruichi.

“You ready, kiddo?”

“I’m not exactly sure what this is for yet …”

Halibel took her turn to speak then. “You’re being given your own men to lead in the army. This ceremony is for your official promotion as a lieutenant of that division.”

Ichigo didn’t know what to say to that. There was a swell of pride in his chest, yet he couldn’t even express it. Yoruichi seemed to see his predicament, though. Taking out her sword, she touched each of Ichigo’s shoulders and finally the top of his head.

“I welcome you as a lieutenant, Ichigo Kurosaki. May your strategy and strength bring us victory.”

Cheers overtook the hall. Ichigo couldn’t contain the pride any longer. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes and a large smile appeared on his face. “Thank you. I will gladly pick up the sword for this kingdom.”

Halibel bowed her head down slightly. “You deserve it. Yoruichi trained you well.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit. Hell, he almost beat me the first time we met.”

“Is that so?” Halibel seemed intrigued. “You must have had a wonderful teacher then.”

Ichigo recalled the training sessions he had back in his home kingdom. Fondly, he replied, “Yeah, I did. He was … he was very powerful and I couldn’t thank him enough for the time he spent with me.”

* * *

He sat at the edge of the Fortress, observing the land stretched out before it and extending into the horizon. The wind picked up, almost blowing the coat off his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes to get a clearer view of the castle ahead of them. That kingdom was their target.

“Are you going to stare at the view all day?”

He turned around to see who came outside with him. He let a smirk adorn his face. “Is there a problem? We’re waiting it out anyway.”

“It’s boring as hell.”

“I have nothing better to do, Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow scoffed, taking a seat next to him. “We can always take a nice, scenic walk around the place.”

“I thought you said that was boring.”

“It fucking is. But I’m tired of sitting around doing nothing as our stupid supreme leader decides what to do.”

“Is that a date?”

“Don’t test me. You’ve been ignoring my advances forever.”

He chuckled, knowing that was true. He was never interested in Grimmjow, nonetheless, he did enjoy his company here. It was better than having no one during this whole ordeal.

“I didn’t come here to just talk to you about the scenery,” Grimmjow announced, standing up again. He received a questioning noise from his companion.

“All the other monarchs of the kingdoms represented here are sick and tired of the bullshit our current head is thinking of. We’re losing our patience.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“We all got together and had a little chit chat. We want a new leader. One that isn’t afraid of taking control of the war.”

A sinister smile appeared on his face. “Oh? And who exactly is the candidate?”

“You, Shirosaki. Even I cast my vote over to you. You’re strong and as much as I hate to admit it, I can barely stand up to you.”

Shirosaki laughed, standing up as well. “I get it, I get it. I just have to show how much more powerful I am to our current leader, right? It’s been two months since we formed and we’ve done nothing, it can’t be difficult.” He adjusted the glove on his right hand, testing out its function. It should be good enough to handle the upcoming battle.

“Let’s go, Shirosaki.”

“After this, you better get used to calling me Overlord.”

Grimmjow let out a loud laugh. “Can’t fucking wait.”

Shirosaki grinned, walking back inside the Fortress. He already had his gauntlets on him and he put them on, feeling the familiar weight of them. Though they didn’t serve an important function, he wanted to make sure his gloves weren’t torn during battle. Fighting with a sword wasn’t that advantageous against enemies who could use magic, so he always kept the gloves guarded. Grimmjow followed him to the room where the current Overlord stayed.

“Do the others already know?”

“Yeah. Like I said, we already talked about it.”

“They aren’t expecting a peaceful conclusion, right?”

“Hah! Of course not. It’s you. You love fighting too much for us to expect that.”

“Aw, you guys know me so well.”

Shirosaki pushed open the doors to the Overlord’s chamber without much of a warning. However, he was met with two swords pointed at his throat. The two men were guards for the Overlord who were only loyal to him. Ggio and Findorr. Shirosaki acted as if they weren’t there and simply continued gazing at Barragan, the Overlord.

“I’m so honored to finally talk to you. And you prepared such a warm welcome …” Shirosaki’s gaze traveled down to Barragan’s loyal guards, his smile widening. His entire body ached for a battle.

“Don’t act so arrogant, you fiend! Do you really think people will let you get away with this?”

“Actually, I already have,” he motioned over to Grimmjow, standing behind him, “We’re kind of sick and tired of playing the waiting game. And as much as I do enjoy a good strategy,” he began to laugh. Without another word, he recklessly grabbed the two swords and forced them down, away from him with his left hand. Raising his right hand, he aimed it directly at their faces before shooting off a blast. Barragan had stood up by then, his weapon at the ready. He watched silently as his two men’s back hit the wall. There was nothing but blood left on their body. The burns stopping the bleeding temporarily. Their faces were blown to pieces and were barely recognizable. The swords lay on the ground on Shirosaki’s side, their hands still connected to them. The force of the blast detached them from their bodies.

Barragan raised his axe, coated in a black flame, and threw it at Shirosaki. As the axe flew toward him, he felt the growing heat approaching him. He dodged with a quick step off to the side, whistling as the axe connected with the wall and set it ablaze. Grimmjow kept behind him. Keeping up with Shirosaki’s speed was a hard task, but he managed.

Without a moment of rest, Barragan called back his weapon, which dislodged itself from the wall and returned to his hand. Shirosaki had another plan though. “Not so fast, my dear Overlord,” he chanted happily, bringing his hand up and brought it down strongly, sending a shockwave from the air. Barragan glanced up a moment too late, unable to process it that quickly. The black shockwave hit him directly, causing a loud scream to come from him. The axe that was previously flying toward him landed on the ground with a large clang.

“Another one for good measure.” Shirosaki repeated the movement in the same space, not hearing anything this time. Grinning, he walked up to where the Overlord once was. He was down on his knees, blood coming out in spurts from his mouth. Pieces of his flesh were falling out from his body, unable to keep themselves together. However, the gruesome sight was nothing to Shirosaki. He lifted up his leg and kicked the fallen so he was down on the ground. There was a patch of darkened black on the tip of Shirosaki’s armor. As he walked forward, more blood gathered and stained his armored boots. With a sigh, he sat down on the throne where Barragan was once sitting.

Grimmjow kicked Barragan out in front of the throne. “Not much of a struggle, huh? You’re terrifying, Shiro.”

Licking his lips, Shirosaki placed one of his feet on top of the dying man’s head. “How sweet of you, Grimm.”

He slammed down his foot with a tremendous force, moving it around underneath him, not stopping for the screams or the silence. He didn’t stop until his skull was crushed beneath his foot and until his foot made contact with the ground again.

News spread among everyone in the Fortress that there was a new Overlord. One that was unafraid and was about to set the gears turning to bring destruction to the long-lasting peace of the Cacao Kingdom.

* * *

Panic spread throughout the entire castle. Ichigo was looking down at the strategic map they have laid out, taking note of the various places of defeat.

“What’s going on? Why are all of our units falling away so quickly now?” Nanao mumbled, her eyes focused entirely on the map. Ichigo agreed with her. Just a month ago, they were confident that they were pushing back the enemy forces. The Overlord changed the strategy all of a sudden. The enemy was getting more aggressive and was annihilating the Cacao Kingdom’s forces left and right.

“Maybe this was their original plan … Keep us confident and then launch a larger scale attack,” Ichigo offered, trying to make sense of everything. Nothing made sense. Halibel shook her head.

“No, that can’t be it. Barragan, the Overlord, isn’t one to employ this kind of strategy. Though he can be aggressive at times, he much prefers a silent attack. An attack to take down his enemy when everything is perfect. No, this attack seems … frantic and purely based off brute force alone.”

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh, having another idea, but not wanting to say it. If it was true, they may have even more problems in the future. Nanao seemed to agree with his inner thoughts, though.

“Could it be that they have a new Overlord?”

“It is possible,” Halibel said, closing her eyes to think. “We only recently got used to the past one … This one seems to be more trouble. Watch out from now on. The goal is to minimize the casualties.”

Nanao used a spell to project the orders to every squadron out on the field right now. Ichigo, on the other hand, wanted to find out as much as possible as the new Overlord. “I think it’d be better this time if we detain the Overlord as soon as possible.”

Halibel agreed with that plan. “This one is too strong for us to handle. We’ll ask everyone the field to try and bring back descriptions of any new figure.”

Ichigo took a deep breath and excused himself. He went out of the room and looked around for anyone. It was a bad idea, but he had no other choice. He was going to head out on his own to see if he can catch a glimpse of whoever was leading the enemy forces this time around. By what he gathered, this Overlord was taking a more direct approach and could be in the battlefield. A group of his men behind him would attract too much attention.

It was a risky plan; however, Ichigo had no other choice. He exited the safety of the Cacao castle and headed into the forest. The sounds of men and swords clashing acted as his only way of navigation. Instead of taking the main path, Ichigo walked in a convoluted manner around the trees. A loud explosion scared off a few birds. Eyes widening, Ichigo ran over to the source of sound, tripping over loose branches. Stopping just behind a large tree, he peeked out, trying to survey the area.

Ichigo almost passed out.

Men lay scattered all across the ground, their weapons messily strewn about with them. Smoke rose from a large, black patch of burnt and destroyed ground. None of the men were moving. There were bloodstains all over the grass and even the tree trunks. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he leaned forward more, trying to pinpoint the cause of the destruction. He saw a group of them, but the main figure made a motion with his hand, which made the majority of the men look for more armies to defeat. The leader stayed behind, observing the scene and making sure none of them were still alive. Ichigo couldn’t tell whether this person was just the head of the group or the Overlord itself, but he couldn’t make out his face. The person’s back was facing him.

Ichigo squinted and made out the coat the person had around the shoulders. It was mostly white and lined with fur, covered with golden accents along the edges as well. He swore he had seen it before. It looked familiar. It felt familiar. Some memory in his head was screaming to be let out. Tilting his head, he kept staring at the coat, hoping for the person to turn around so he could see the face. It never happened because the memory clicked.

It was a weird experience. He felt like he was being dragged back to that day. It was the day when he and his best friend had their first sleepover. He recalled the clothes on top of his best friend’s bed and recalled commenting on it. Before he realized what he had done, Ichigo stepped forward, out of the trees. The grass crunched beneath his feet, causing enough noise for the mysterious person to turn around. Ichigo opened his mouth and called out to him.

“Shiro …!”

When he was face to face with the person, he couldn’t believe it at first. He hadn’t seen him in months. It was nearing a year now. But it was him. He had the same pale complexion and the same eyes … Ichigo kept staring at him with wide eyes. For a moment, he forgot the fact that he was in a war. He forgot the dead men lying on the ground.

“Ichigo? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

“Of course it’s me. I don’t think I’ve changed that much … I’m just patrolling, what about you?” Ichigo asked, almost desperate to get answers. When he left him that day, they didn’t talk at all. He regretted not staying and waiting for him to wake up that day. Would there have been any harm? When he realized the magnitude of his question, Ichigo looked around.

“You … you did this?”

Shirosaki didn’t answer. It was already clear. Ichigo backed away, fear filling his being. Unlike before, his friend wasn’t there to comfort him. He wasn’t there to ease away his anxieties. The conclusion Halibel, Nanao, and he drew echoed in the back of his head.

_It must be a new Overlord. Someone powerful and confident._

Ichigo let out a bemused, breathy laugh, keeping his distance. “You can’t be … Shi, please, tell me this isn’t what I think.”

There was a frown on Shirosaki’s face. Before answering, he asked his own question.

“Are you fighting for the Cacao Kingdom?”

“I am.”

Shirosaki chuckled breathily, turning away with a light smile. It seemed forced. If Ichigo looked hard enough, he would see the pain flash in his eyes. “I cannot lie to you.”

“Please …” Ichigo begged no one in particular. Still, he drew his sword, the sound of it more painful than normal.

“Forgive me,” Shirosaki whispered, looking his friend, no, his enemy, in the eye before drawing his own blade. He’ll give him the honor of fighting him with his sword.

“I hope you’re ready to meet your demise,” Ichigo choked on the next word, unable to say it. Taking a deep breath, he lowered himself and spread his legs out into his fighting position, “Your plans end here … Overlord.”

* * *

Ichigo felt a blast fly by the side of his head. It whipped up a strong wind and he brought up his arms instinctively to cover himself. When it died down, he opened his eyes, wiping off the blood that was flowing down his face so it wouldn’t get in his eyes. He looked at the large fissure that formed beside him. Everything in its path was completely gone. There was only a large crack left in the ground. If that had hit him … If?

He drew his eyes away from the destruction and glued them on the source of the attack. Shirosaki wasn’t looking at him. His gaze was fixed on the ground and his sword lay limp at his side. Ichigo let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His life was spared. Shirosaki wouldn’t miss such an easy and unmoving target.

“Shiro …?” he breathed out, the shock still remaining in his body. The Overlord let go of his sword and raised himself up. Not once did he make eye contact with Ichigo.

“Don’t do this to me, Ichi. Please, just … stay out of my way. I don’t want to hurt you, I –“ Shirosaki was cut off suddenly by a punch to his face. Slowly, he raised a hand to the place where he was punched. A trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth. He didn’t bother to wipe it away.

“You expect me to just lay down my sword and leave my kingdom defenseless? You expect me to let you destroy the peace that we’ve worked so hard to protect!?” Ichigo yelled, tears pricking his eyes. “I don’t care who you are, Shi. I will not put innocent lives in danger.”

“I expected nothing less from you,” Shirosaki said, finally wiping away the trail of blood on his chin. It stained. “This battle is over, though.” He got up and disappeared, leaving Ichigo beaten and battered, leaning against the tree trunk.

Ichigo laughed. It morphed into sobs. How many nights did he stay up, wishing he had never left and that he had done more to stop him? Why did it have to end up this way?

* * *

Grimmjow wiped away the streak of blood on Shirosaki’s face, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “How did someone manage to land a hit on you?”

Shirosaki wanted him to drop the topic, yet Grimmjow would not let it go. He knew that no normal person could ever make a wound on the Overlord. That’s why they were succeeding.

“Shiro.”

“I met Ichigo.”

Grimmjow froze. Taking a deep breath, he set the cloth he was using down. His piercing eyes landed on Shirosaki. Their Overlord could not show weakness now. Not when they were this close to getting their hands on the treasure and restoring the original kingdoms.

“What are you planning on doing?”

“I wish I knew. I wish I knew.”

Later that day, Ichigo was found. He was quickly tended to and taken care of, even if he received a scolding from Yoruichi about being reckless. Kisuke was there as well. He wanted an explanation for his wounds and for the damage caused. Ichigo only said it was a strong enemy.

He didn’t mention Shirosaki. Kisuke was suspicious, but said nothing after that. They all left him to rest up. Instead of sleeping, his mind was completely occupied by thoughts of the Overlord. When they were last together, Shirosaki was nothing short of sweet. They had fun and everything was so light-hearted …

Ichigo tried his best not to tear up again. He shed enough tears for him.

“What happened to you, Shi?” He put his arm over his eyes, using the darkness as his comfort. He thought Shirosaki was over that stage of cruelty and superiority. In fact, he thought he was the one who got rid of it. Was it all a ruse? Could he have been acting that entire time?

_“Until you.”_

Clenching his teeth, he rolled over to his side and let himself fall asleep. He couldn’t think about it anymore. The betrayal hurt too much.

The next time he opened his eyes, Kisuke was standing at the foot of the bed, a sly and knowing grin on his face. He didn’t say anything and Ichigo had to be the first to speak up. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Not too long. It’s the next day. Kurosaki, may I ask you something?”

Groaning, he continued to lower himself into the blanket, not really wanting to talk. Still, if Kisuke was here, it had to be important. Usually, he had a joking countenance about him, yet when he was serious, he meant it. After awhile, Ichigo nodded his approval.

The smile faded from Kisuke’s face then.

“Forgive me if I sound rude, Kurosaki, but you’ve been vague with your answers and I sense that you’re not in the best of moods. Tell me … Who did you meet out there?”

Nothing was said. The loudest noise in the room was the breathing. Ichigo shifted, pulling the blankets off of him and sitting up. His bangs covered his eyes as he looked down at his hands.

“I … engaged in a battle with the Overlord.”

A thoughtful hum came from the senior knight. For some reason, his face portrayed no sense of shock. Ichigo realized he must have found out about that fact. It wasn’t often that he was defeated so easily.

“The Overlord, huh? They must be very strong for you to end up in the state you did. I have one more question,” he said. His voice grew grim for the next question, “How are you still alive?”

“What do you mean?” Ichigo’s voice was shaking.

“You are very aware of what I mean. There was a devastating attack launched there. Half the land was completely destroyed. I have a feeling you didn’t exactly dodge that attack, not while sitting on the ground.”

“I don’t want to talk about this, right now.”

Respectfully, Kisuke bowed his head in resignation. “As you wish. But know that we’re all here together.”

“I’ll … keep that in mind. Thank you.” Ichigo watched as Kisuke finally left the room. There was an ache in his chest. It worsened whenever he thought about the past event. His battle against Shirosaki. One thing was clear to him now, though. Back then, he never took notice of Shirosaki’s interaction with other people.

He took a deep breath and went back to lying in bed.

_I never really managed to change you after all._

* * *

“Shirosaki!”

Grimmjow’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He put himself back in the battlefield. Looking around, he noticed several men escaping from his army. Scoffing, he created a vortex to bring them all back in and sent another attack to end them. When the smoke cleared, Grimmjow was next to him, giving him a look.

“Jeez, are you even with us today? It’s getting annoying, calling your name all the time to get you to actually fight.”

“Sorry, I’ll try to focus next time.”

“You said that the last time. And the one before that.” Grimmjow mumbled under his breath, agitation clear in his voice. Shirosaki was usually fun to fight with, but not when he had to constantly remind him when to hit. Pinching his nose, he stared at his Overlord, who seemed lost in thought again.

“You’re fucking annoying. Go to him already.”

“What?”

“Go to the castle.”

“Do you really think the others will accept this?”

“Absolutely not, but I’m sick and tired of watching you constantly think about him. I’ll deal with it, just go.”

Shirosaki couldn’t say anything at that proposal. He’s never seen Grimmjow act so … cooperative? It made him laugh.

“Do you want me to hit you!?”

“No thanks, Grimm,” Shirosaki got up, ready to leave. Before doing that, he turned to look back at his companion, “Thanks.”

“Shut up and leave before I change my mind.”

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes. God, has he been sleeping here for two days now? He didn’t know. Honestly, he didn’t care either. No matter what he did, he couldn’t fight Shirosaki. In terms of strength, he wasn’t even close to his equal. If he was, he’d drag him back with him, that’s for sure. But that wasn’t the case. It never will be.

A knock came at his door. Without even waiting for his response, Yoruichi and Kisuke came inside. He wondered if they were going to ask more questions. What could he tell them? No one stood a chance against Shirosaki. Maybe if he was just as strong as he was back then …

“Ichigo. Do you mind coming outside with us?” Yoruichi asked, her hand at her hip as she looked down at him. “It’s important. There’s already a huge crowd, so you should get there as soon as possible.”

He looked over at Kisuke. He simply nodded in agreement. He supposed if it was really that important, he had to get up. Kicking off the blankets, he forced himself up. He probably looked like a mess. He tried to fix his hair as best as he could to look presentable and followed the two knights to the front gates of the castle. Sure enough, there were a large number of people gathered. Some were staring ahead in silence while others were yelling curses. Ichigo tried to get on his toes to see if he could catch a glimpse of the commotion, but Kisuke put a hand on his shoulder.

“Just push on ahead. No one would dare get close.”

“Why?”

“Someone suspicious is up ahead,” Kisuke paused, thought for a moment, “Someone claiming to be the Overlord.”

His breath hitched. That was all it took for Ichigo to run forward and push through the crowd. He ignored all the limbs that pushed him back and all the people he pushed to get to the front. When he reached the front, he was out of breath. Composing himself again, he looked at the one standing alone.

It was him. Shirosaki noticed him and was now staring. He felt his face heat up, but didn’t know what was causing it. Was it exhaustion, embarrassment, relief, or anger? Was it all of it? Halibel was standing directly across from him, staring him down warily. She noticed that his attention was no longer on her. She turned around to look at Ichigo with an eyebrow raised. “Have you met him before?”

Ichigo nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he explained himself. “He was the one I fought … He was also the friend I mentioned before. The one who tutored me back then.”

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow at their conversation. He couldn’t hear them, but honestly, he couldn’t care less. “So? Are you willing to listen to me or not?”

Halibel narrowed her eyes, her staff at the ready. “Go ahead, Overlord. But know that we will not listen to your demands.”

“I’m not here for that. I would have just blown up this place if I wanted something,” Shirosaki said. Obviously, that didn’t make anything better. Everyone else grew tense. Halibel silenced her people so they could listen.

They all watched as Shirosaki slowly took off the glove on his right hand. The glove that served as his catalyst for his magic powers. He threw it and it landed at the Queen’s feet. No one else believed the action. In fact, some started whispering that that glove could be for decoration only. Ichigo knew better than that. He knew Shirosaki could never harness his magical energy.

“I forfeit.”

Halibel looked at Ichigo for some sort of comment. He shook his head, saying that Shirosaki really was harmless right now.

“Though I am grateful for your surrender, I must question your motives.” She picked up the glove that Shirosaki threw at her and handed it to Nanao to take under her custody. He gave a smile. Ichigo let out a shaky breath. What he was seeing reminded him of the past. It reminded him of the Shirosaki he knew.

“I realized I had something more important to me than some all-powerful sacred treasure or my title as a prodigy.”

Halibel closed her eyes, thinking about that statement. Ichigo noticed Shirosaki continuing to stare at him. God, he really was blushing now.

“I’m glad for this, do not get me wrong. But you’ve committed many terrible crimes. I will accept your surrender; however, you will remain in our prison until we decide what to do.”

Ichigo understood the Queen’s reasoning. He guessed he would have to talk to her about it. Shirosaki nodded and silently watched as two men came from the crowd with handcuffs. Submitting to his fate, he placed his hands behind his back and let himself be led away to the castle’s dungeon. Ichigo followed him with his eyes until he disappeared.

“Your majesty, may I … may I talk to you?”

* * *

The sound of footsteps interrupted Shirosaki’s thoughts. He looked up from behind the bars, curious about the arrival of new people. There was an extra step this time around. His cell was dark and in bad condition. The bed barely allowed any space for movement. He was placed much farther away than any other prisoners. It was understandable, considering his role in the war. He doesn’t know how long it’s been. He didn’t bother counting off the days.

The steps got louder. So they were coming for him after all.

It may have been weeks, it may have been months. Shirosaki had no knowledge about his sentence. Ever since he willingly handed himself over, he’s been thinking about everything he has done up until this point. The main question in his mind was about his life if he had never left Palsifal Kingdom with Grimmjow. If he had stayed with Ichigo. The guard came into view. He unlocked the cell door and stepped aside, letting the person with him stand in front of the door. Shirosaki tried to grin at the new arrival, tried to ignore everything that has happened to them.

“Have they decided what to do with me, Ichi?”

Ichigo walked into the cell and held out his hand to Shirosaki, who was still sitting. He looked at the outstretched hand in confusion. Where were they going? He grabbed it, his coat almost falling off when he got up. Adjusting the coat back on his shoulders, he asked what was happening.

“You’re being let free.”

“No further punishment?”

Ichigo led him out the cell and turned at him. “I managed to convince the Queen to let you go. Under one condition.”

“And what is that condition?”

“You’ll be put under my supervision. You’re my responsibility from now on, Shi.”

Now, the smile on Shirosaki’s face was genuine. “Is that so?”

There was no warning for what he did next. The guard immediately tensed up and was about to grab his weapon before realizing that Shirosaki meant no harm. He removed his coat and hovered it above Ichigo’s back, effectively shielding him from the world. He touched foreheads with his friend, their noses almost brushing against one another. They stared at each other, forgetting the world existed in that one moment. With half-lidded eyes, they observed each other, their breath mingling.

Then, Shirosaki leaned in and kissed Ichigo, who reached up and wrapped his arms around Shirosaki’s neck, eagerly kissing him back.

 


End file.
